Fuerte
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: En donde Sasuke comprende que a Sakura no se le puede tomar muy a la ligera cuando se trata de fuerza bruta. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. AU.


**Fuerte**

**Resumen: **En donde Sasuke comprende que a Sakura no se le puede tomar muy a la ligera cuando se trata de fuerza bruta. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. AU.

** Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Género:** Amistad, Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

La vida era aburrida cuando estabas atrapado en un salón de clases durante una enorme tormenta oyendo las locuras que Kakashi decía, o al menos eso pensó Sasuke. Harto de toda aquél discurso sobre la seguridad sexual y del por qué de usar condón, el Uchiha no hizo más que resoplar, mientras algunos de sus compañeros solo se sonrojaban o cuchicheaban entre ellos.

¿Qué eran? Vale, comprendía que tenían diecisiete años y las hormonas las tenían a mil por hora, pero eso no significaba que cada vez que Kakashi pronunciase la palabra 'sexo' todas las chicas voltearan a ver a su dirección. Eso solo hacía más bochornosa la situación.

―Aunque he de admitir que sin condón es más… intensa la sensación, ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun?

Sus ojos oscuros, que hasta el momento se enfocaban en algún punto lejano en la lluvia ya que se sentaba al lado de la ventana, volvieron al frente, parpadeó confundido pensando si había escuchado realmente aquello que, por el amor de Dios, Kakashi había pronunciado.

¿Estaba de broma, no?

Pero al oír el nuevo cuchicheo de las chicas, acompañado de risas tontas y miradas para nada decente, Sasuke comprendió que Kakashi Hatake debería morir pronto.

A la puta madre que lo iba a matar.

¿Qué profesor en su sano juicio se le ocurre preguntar semejante barbaridad a un pobre y virgen –aunque nadie supiera la última parte- alumno como él? Le lanzó la mirada más gélida que tenían los Uchiha en su repertorio, pero éste ni se inmutó.

―Oh, pero claro. ―El pobre profesor suspiró―. Probablemente seas virgen.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se desencajó mientras la risa de todo el salón, especialmente la de Naruto Uzumaki quien se sentaba a su lado, se oyó.

¡Inclusive Sakura se reía por lo bajo!

―¡Pero no temas, Sasuke-kun! ―exclamó el imbécil de Hatake―. Estoy seguro que alguna de tus lindas compañeras está dispuesta a hacerte el favor. Aunque Naruto también podría ofrecerse, ¿verdad?

El susodicho, quien hasta hace una un momento se reía como Dios manda, se quedó congelado una fracción de segundos antes de soltar una enorme exclamación de molestia, seguido de una sarta de insultos por dudar de su hombría. Tres mesas más a la derecha, Hinata Hyuga parecía a punto de desmayarse, tal vez por haber imaginado a su querido Naruto saliendo del closet.

Sasuke, por su parte, decidió que hasta allí llegó su paciencia. Se levantó de su asiento, logrando acallar a todo el mundo de golpe, miró a Kakashi desafiante y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con el profesor.

El hombre parecía entretenido con todo aquello y sonrió bajo su máscara. Estaba interesado en ver cómo Sasuke se vengaría por hacerlo pasar vergüenza en su clase, sabía que no lo golpearía porque aquél no era el estilo del Uchiha, faltarle el respeto a los profesores no entraba en la educación que Mikoto Uchiha le había inculcado, por lo que esperó.

―Esos libros ―comenzó Sasuke, señalando la colección de Icha Icha que Kakashi había presentado al inicio de la clase con orgullo diciendo que estaban firmados directamente por el autor―, ¿son muy valiosos?

La clase entera estaba en silencio, esperando el estallido del Uchiha.

―¿Por qué preguntas, Sasuke-kun? ―comenzó curioso el hombre, pero con su toque de humor―¿Acaso quieres pedírmelos prestado para usarlo como material educativo?

Aunque media clase se quiso reír en ese momento, el aura de ira de Sasuke logró dejarlos mudos a todos.

―No ―respondió secamente mientras los tomaba de la mesa y les echaba una ojeada a sus caratulas―. Responde, ¿son o no son importantes?

Hatake se encogió de hombros.

―Quien sabe… tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, lo miró fijamente por un momento y sonrió casi imperceptible justo en el momento en que un rayo cayó.

―Bien ―fue lo único que dijo Uchiha antes de que caminara hacia la ventana, la abriera y –bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluyendo la de Kakashi- los botara para afuera, donde caía la peor tormenta de los últimos meses.

* * *

Horas más tarde, durante el descanso, Sasuke seguía sentado en su silla observando la lluvia caer con fuerza. De vez en cuando se escuchaban los lamentos de Kakashi, quien también se encontraba afuera llorando a sus libros, que a veces se mezclaban con algún sonido de la naturaleza.

―¿No crees que te pasaste? ―Naruto lo observó conteniendo la risa, justo cuando Kakashi gritaba algo como 'malditos Uchiha'.

―No ―replicó cortantemente.

―Bueno, no tenías que hacerlo sufrir tanto. ―El Uzumaki suspiró mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el escritorio―. Si no es por Shikamaru y Sai que lo sujetaron, Kakashi hubiese saltado por la ventana para tratar de salvar sus libros.

―Me da igual. ―Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia ―. Creo que no había recibido peor humillación en vida.

Naruto calló un momento antes de soltar una carcajada.

―No creo que vaya a ser tan grande como la que Kiba va a recibir dentro de un instante.

El moreno parpadeó confundido, ¿qué pintaba Inuzuka en todo eso?

―¡Oh! ―exclamó Naruto―. Es cierto que te fuiste temprano ayer y no viste cuando Kiba retó a Sakura a un duelo de fuerza ―rió―, es lo más estúpido que un hombre pueda hacer.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien. Sabía que Sakura era algo fuerte por todas las quejas que Naruto hacía cuando recibía un golpe por parte de ella, o tal vez su amigo era muy niña para el dolor.

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó.

―Si mal no recuerdo es dentro de un rato. ―El rubio miró a todos lados, buscando a la pelirrosa. La encontró leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su asiento, justo en ese momento, Kiba llegó a su lado. ―¡Esto va a ser divertido! Vamos.

Algo renuente a la idea, Sasuke pensó que debería negarse, pero quizás si Naruto tenía razón, podía ver la caída de Kiba en su máximo esplendor. Asintió levemente.

―¡Hemos venido a ver cómo le pateas el culo a Kiba, Sakura-chan! ―exclamó Uzumaki cuando se aproximaron a la mesa de la chica.

―¡Deja de decir estupideces! ―soltó el Inuzuka―¡Como si una mujer fuera a ganarme!

Sakura suspiró levemente y sonrió de una manera tal que, aunque parecía tierna, Sasuke sabía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de noquear a Kiba.

―Terminemos con esto, Kiba-kun ―habló suavemente mientras colocaba su codo apoyado sobre la mesa.

El Inuzuka tomó asiento en frente de ella, posicionó su brazo de la misma forma y todo sucedió en cámara lenta para los ojos de Sasuke. Diez… quince segundos cuando mucho, fue el tiempo exacto que Sakura tomó para apretar con fuerza la mano de Kiba y estrellarla contra el pupitre.

―Upss, creo que me pasé ―sonrió la chica ante la mirada atónita de Naruto y Sasuke, y los quejidos del pobre de chico quien parecía estar aguantando las ganas de llorar―. ¿Ustedes también quieren competir conmigo?

Naruto negó rápidamente.

―Yo no, 'ttebayo ―soltó―, pero Sasuke dice que sí.

Uchiha lo miró atónito.

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer Naruto?

―¿En serio? ―preguntó la chica entre emocionada y sorprendida, con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

―No ―replicó el Uchiha antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

―Déjalo, Sakura-chan ―Naruto habló con cierta malicia―. Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de quedar como Kiba.

Como supuso el rubio, el moreno se detuvo en seco. Volteó para mirarlo gélidamente y regresó dando zancadas, tomó el puesto que Kiba había ocupado hace un par de minutos atrás y colocó su brazo en posición sobre la mesa. Miró con desafío a Naruto y luego a Sakura.

Kiba, quien tomó asiento detrás de la pelirrosa y seguía tratando de calmar su dolor, le hizo una seña a Sasuke de que no lo hiciera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sakura Haruno había vuelto a sonreír con esa delicadez nata que poseía mientras posicionaba el brazo y sujetaba con suavidad la mano del Uchiha.

¿Para qué negarlo? Le emocionaba la idea de destruir un poco el orgullo de Sasuke, además le estaba tomando la mano y tenía toda la atención de él puesta sobre ella, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

―Trataré de ser suave, Sasuke-kun ―prometió la chica.

Naruto tragó seco antes de comenzar una pequeña cuenta regresiva.

3

2

1

Y Sasuke sintió como su mano era apretada con tal magnitud que quizás podría presentar minúsculas fracturas en su hueso, también notó la manera en que su brazo iba retrocediendo con tanta facilidad acompañado de un dolor inmenso que le recorrió toda la extremidad.

Como pudo, hizo añico de toda su fuerza y logró llevar la guerra hacia su punto de partida, justo en el medio. Con algo de sorpresa notó que Sakura seguía sonriendo mientras le comentaba algo a Kiba sobre el clima, aunque el chico la miraba estupefacto o espantado, quizás una combinación de ambas.

Ella… ¿desde cuándo ella era tan jodidamente fuerte? ¡Estaba requiriendo de toda la fuerza que tenía para mantener su brazo estático contra el agarre de Sakura!

Y ella solo sonreía, sin señal de estar cansada, ni de sentir dolor, ni de estar forzándose más de la cuenta.

―¿Por qué no te rindes, Sasuke-kun? ―comentó ella―No quiero lastimar tu brazo.

Aquello solo enfureció más al Uchiha, quien sujetó con fuerza el espaldar de su asiento para hacer aquella tortura más soportable, y comenzó a ejercer mayor presión, pero el brazo de Sakura no cedía ni un centímetro.

―¡Sasuke-teme, detente! ―exclamó Naruto al ver como el chico casi hacia añicos la madera de la silla―¡Sakura-chan, vas a romperle el brazo!

―¡Cállate, Naruto! ―gritó el Uchiha―¡No pienso perder contra una chica!

Sakura suspiró.

―¡¿Cómo mierda lo haces?! ―preguntó Kiba.

―Oh, nada del otro mundo ―comenzó ella a explicar, para desesperación del Uchiha ya que su voz seguía tan natural como siempre―. Es solo un entrenamiento de cargar rocas varios kilómetros que mi madrina Tsunade me enseñó.

¿Nada del otro mundo? ¡¿Desde cuándo cargar rocas era tan normal?! Sasuke se preguntó.

―¡Estás loca, mujer! ―exclamó Kiba.

―¡Ahora vez que no miento cuando digo que Sakura casi me rompe el cráneo cuando me golpea! ―chilló Naruto.

―Espero que no vuelvas a subestimarme, Sasuke-kun ―comentó la chica antes de ejercer la presión final y, literalmente, estampar el brazo del Uchiha contra la madera del pupitre.

Y Sasuke juró que pudo ver al diablo mismo cuando aquello terminó.

―Sakura-chan… creo que le has roto el brazo…

―¿Sa-Sasuke, estás llorando?

―Upss… lo siento, Sasuke-kun, creo que se me pasó la mano.

El Uchiha solo deseó que se fueran todos a la mierda. A la lejanía, pudo jurar que Kakashi se reía de su desgracia actual.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** No es que el mundo sea cruel, es que soy demasiado floja para mi propio bien. Tampoco voy a decir mucho, solo espero haberles arrancado una sonrisa :3. No he escrito ninguna actualización de nada, culpen a mi inspiración. Yo seguiré por allí en la vida, tengo cosas que hacer :). Un saludo.

Dejen reviews si les ha gustado aunque sea un poco, son gratis :3

Ama-chan off!


End file.
